Sun,moon,life,death
by Frozenhearts
Summary: Sakura discovers 4 new cards and danger ensues when someone tries to gain control of them.SakuraxSyoran but not too heavily explored at first. My first fic, flames will be used to cook my rice. plz leave constructive comments. I corrected the grammar a bi
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but if I did I won't be sitting here writing fanfics…They belong to CLAMP…

* * *

The beginning:

Sakura was in her room talking to the cards on a sunny Saturday. It as the start of her holidays and she was ecstatic of the prospect of a long holiday.

"I love the new dress" exclaimed Sakura.

Her father bought her a dress as a present for her birthday.

"I wish Syoran was here to see this" Sakura said, her face fell at the memory of Syoran leaving her.

It had been almost a year since her epic battle against Eriol and she managed to transform all the cards into her own. Yukito went away on a holiday with his friends and Touya. That left Sakura pretty much alone in the house with her father at work.

Kero jumped onto her lap and said "You still got me!! Who needs that annoying gaki anyway?" "Thanks Kero…for trying to comfort me" said Sakura. "I still wish that Syoran was here to see the dress." As if on cue Syoran appeared beside her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Sakura and she promptly fainted. Syoran looked confused and said "Sakura?"

Kero looked as shocked but quickly recovered and poured a glass of freezing water onto Sakura's face. Sakura stirred and sat up. "for a moment there I thought Syoran popped out of nowhere.." "I did" Syoran said. Sakura stared at Syoran and said... "Is it really you?" "Yes I'm here!! But why?? I was about to take a shower…" he then realized he was clad in nothing more then a tower round his waist. Sakura fainted again.

By the time everyone got orientated and gave Syoran clothes and informed his parents where he was, it was already lunch. Tomoyo was informed and they meet at her house. "Kero do you know why Syoran just suddenly popped out of nowhere?" asked Tomoyo. "I'm not sure but if I had to guess I would say that it would be the influence of some sort of powerful magical force to have teleported Syoran all the way here. Who did this? I don't know but our best bet would be to call Eriol."

CCS

"Hello? Sakura I was expecting you ?" Eriol said immediately asked after picking up the phone

"How did you know it was me?" Sakura asked suspiciously?

"I have my ways. Anyway I know the reason for the call. Something weird happened and You suspected something with great power caused it and you called me to find out what it could be and no I did not do it."

"If you knew why didn't you bother telling us?" said a frustrated Sakura

"Because I knew you would call. Anyway I know what's going on. The 4 cards have appeared." Eriol said mysteriously.

"4 cards? What are they? And stop using that annoying mysterious tone. Its giving me a headache" Sakura snapped

"Sorry… it's just that I'm alone in the house and suddenly Syoran pops up of nowhere wearing a bathrobe and…arghhh I'm just plain freaked out ok?" Sakura said

"Ok I understand. Anyway back to business. You know that in a deck of cards there are 52 cards right? Not including the void card which balances the power of the cards. Well I never mentioned these 4. You might call them the 'joker' cards. They were sealed because of their extreme strength and you did not have to transform them because they are what you can call 'extra' cards. They have lain dormant for years since clow died and it seems now someone has released them." Eriol said seriously.

"So what you're telling me is that some mad, sick, repulsive, retarded, brainless, hopeless idiot released cards of extreme power in the middle of Japan and now they are causing havoc AND I'M SUPPOSED TO STOP THEM!!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes… I'm afraid that you would have to stop them but don't assume that they are all in Japan. Only 1 of the cards is in Japan. The other cards are scattered in around the globe. I know where they roughly are. 1 of the cards is in Africa. Another is in the North Pole. The last is found in America. I hope you like traveling." Eriol said

Upon hearing the cards were so widely spread out, Sakura screamed and said "Where am I going to find all the money to travel that far!!!"

"You don't have to. You can use your cards. The move card would come in useful. Although it alone can only move small objects but in conjunction with other cards it can move big objects in great distance." Eriol said. "Think hard and you will know which other cards to use."

Sakura thought hard and said "The Loop and The through card"

"Very good. You figured it out. Now I will tell you more about the cards you will have to capture. They are the Life, Death, Sun and moon. The sun card is found in Japan. The sun rises in the East thus the location of it being in the east. The moon is found in America as it is in the west. As the sun sets in the west the moon rises thus the location is in the west. The life is found in Africa due to the great amount of life found there. Animals, plants. Africa has both summer and winter and supports them both. The death is found in the North Pole due to the fact that few live there and its barren and cold conditions causes death to most who dare walk its icy plains. If you noticed, they are located at opposite ends of the Earth and the places they are in are complete opposites. This is to balance the cards. These measures sound extreme but they are needed to support the extreme power of the cards." Eriol said in a grave tone.

Sakura took a while to digest the information and asked "When do I start?"

"Immediately"

* * *

Well... wad do you think. Plz review!!! A writer's food is the reviews!!! 


	2. The past

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS though if I did I would have my own private jet and flying to Hawaii! CCS belongs to CLAMP (lucky people)

The journey:

Sakura get off the phone with Eriol and turned to face her friends. Her face was pale and she said "Who likes traveling?"

Sakura quickly related what happened on the phone. Everyone looked at her eyes wide and mouths open. "You guys look like a couple of dead fish! Come on we've got work to do."

Everybody quickly packed their bags and all sorts of stuff. Tomoyo packed eight bags worth of camera film but Sakura promptly used the move card to transport them back much to the horror of Tomoyo who saidshe need to capture Sakura's kawaiines in film. Eventually she was allowed to bring eight rolls of film.

Syoran then asked "How are we supposed to travel so far without any money"

"I guess I could finance the trip but that would probably take my whole month's allowance…" said Tomoyo

"We'll travel Card Captor style" crowed Sakura. Sakura explained "by using the loop card I can warp the time-space continuum allowing me to connect to parts of the earth as one but due to the extreme distance between these two places I would need the move card and the through card. The move card allows me to go a certain distance but it alone can only bring me that far. But with the through card I can pass through the barrier of distance that arises due to the amount of distance between the two places I will be traveling to"

"Wow you've been doing your homework Sakura! I'm proud of you" said Kero proudly "I expected nothing less from the one I bestowed the duty of card captor on"

"Let's go then! We should tackle the card in Japan first since we're here." Syoran said.

CCS

If I were the sun card where would I hide" mused Sakura "Maybe if I just shouted the name of the card?" Sakura Said.

"What do we have to lose?" Said Tomoyo

"Sun card reveal your true form and appear before me!" Sakura shouted hopefully

It was then the ground started rumbling and the cracks appeared on the pavement. People were screaming about an earthquake and quickly hiding underneath tables to avoid being hit by falling debris.

"You don't think…" Sakura said wide-eyed "Earthy stop the earthquake" Sakura yelled.

Earthy started glowing and it stopped the earthquake in its tracks. "That reminds me, what IS the sun cards power?" Kero wondered aloud.

"I don't know but it seems quite powerful considering it had to be sealed and all" Said Sakura thoughtfully

"Why don't we use the return, time and dream cards to find out what happened when the cards were created? Clow must have had a reason for sealing the cards. With Dream's power of giving visions to people with powers it should aid return in showing the past" Syoran said

"For a brat you sure have got lame ideas" Said Kero jealously because he didn't think of that idea himself.

Sakura thought about it and agreed "Syoran please help me activate the time card should you see any signs of danger and pull me out" she said. "Kero please help me sustain the return card and Tomoyo please make sure that nobody comes in and sees us doing time traveling! Cards please co-operate with Kero and Syoran"

"Wow Sakura you sound like a war general… KAWAII!!!! I can't wait to design a whole new line of army clothes for you!!! And of course I will tape you sleeping like an angel" Tomoyo cooed "Change in this cute outfit that I designed should you ever need to sleep on the job!" Tomoyo said excitedly

Sakura knew better then to argue with Tomoyo and sighed and allowed herself to be fitted into an angel costume which Tomoyo named 'sleeping angel'.

"Sleep please help me sleep. Dream please work together with return and time to show me the past" Sakura said.

After saying that the cards glowed and sleep worked its magic. Sakura nodded off instantly and dream and return brought her to see clow reed…


	3. The origin: Clow's regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS… Nuff said.

Thanks to all who have bothered to look at the story and those who reviewed and those who are going to review the story

P.S : There will be a bit of gore in this chapter so forgive me if you find it offending.

Clow's regrets:

Sakura felt herself falling. Falling endless in darkness. Suddenly she found herself standing in a battlefield. Blood splattered on the ground. Bodies of fallen men were scattered around. Cries of pain and screams of horror were heard. Men wielding swords and casting elemental magic which Sakura quickly recognized as Eastern magic. On the other end were different with men holding wands and drawing circles with strange symbols. They were shouting English words and Sakura deduced they were using western magic.

"Where am I" Sakura wondered. "Where is clow? And where is there a war here?" Sakura was confused and quickly ran for cover.

It was then she sensed a strong magical aura which she quickly recognized as clow's. Shocked as the aura was giving off waves of anger. Sakura had never seen clow angry in any of her visions of him; he was always so docile and kind.

"Stop this foolishness at once" shouted a strong voice. "Stop this violence and meaningless killings! Why do you fight for your magic is different? Why won't you work together to create new magic!"

Sakura immediately recognized the voice as clow's. The people stopped fighting after feeling the power of clow's aura. It was extremely powerful and even Sakura felt intimidated by the waves of power clow emitted.

"WE FIGHT BECAUSE WE HAVE TO PROTECT OUR MAGIC FROM THOSE WHOSE WHO WISH TO STEAL IT" shouted the leader of the eastern sorcerers.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING YOU CORRUPTED BEINGS! YOU ARE THE ONES TRYING TO STEAL OUR MAGIC!" shouted the leader of the western wizards.

Having said that both sides continued in the senseless fighting. Sakura looked on horrified as a severed head rolled towards her eyes wide open. The shouts of pain from both sides continued.

Sakura glance at clow and saw a face of immense anger. It scared Sakura a lot and she looked at clow in fear. Was this the man who she saw in her previous visions?

"STOP THIS MINDLESS KILLING AT ONCE!" clow shouted in fury and Sakura looked at clow in awe as he unleashed all 52 cards at the same time and watched on as they halted both sides using their combined powers. Sakura never thought about using the cards in such a way before and now she saw the strength of the cards as one whole she was dumbfounded.

Both sides were stopped in their tracks as the immense strength of the magic immobilized their every move. Sakura herself was nearly stopped but it took all her strength to resist clow's strong powers and this surprised Sakura as she was only supposed to be a spectator as to what happened and not an actual part of it. She realized that what she was feeling was only a small fraction of the power that clow actually released on that day.

"Can't you see? This is how powerful your combined strengths can be! Why divide yourselves because of using different types of magic and the paranoid belief that the other is trying to steal your magic?" Clow said in a slighter gentler tone. " Unity brings strength and if you divide you will fall. A great evil is looming and all you care is about your magic being stolen? Think hard about your crazed actions and act wisely."

Both sides however were still adamant about their stand and both sides shouted "WE WILL NOT BOW TO THE OTHER! WE WILL BE TRUE TO OUR MAGIC AND WILL NOT POLLUTE OUR MAGIC WITH THE LIKES OF OTHERS! YOU HAVE BETRAYED BOTH SIDES BY COMBINING THE POWERS INTO ONE AND TAINTED THE NATURE OF OUR MAGIC!"

Sakura felt clow's power spike after that statement. The earth started shaking and the sky spilt open. The sun and the moon were clouded over and the aura that clow gave out was terrifying powerful. More powerful then anything Sakura had ever felt in her whole life. Clow was looking furious, his face displayed fury that was indescribable. Sakura flinched at the fury on his face and quickly looked away. Then it happened.

Screams were heard all over the battlefield as bodies disintegrated into dust. Then suddenly the bodies reappeared and disintegrated again over and over many times. The sea roared and the earth rumbled. The sky had streaks of lightning everywhere. It looked like the end of the world. Sakura again brought out all her strength and this time the cards came into her dream to protect her against the insane power that clow was unleashing. Finally the dust settled and what was left of the battlefield was a barren wasteland. All sign of a war had been wiped from existence.

Sakura scanned the destroyed land looking for clow and spotted him a distance away kneeling on the ground in apparent shock. "What have I done?" Said clow in shock.

Sakura went closer and saw 4 cards in front of him. The sun. The moon. The life. The death.

Sakura then noticed the landscape changing and this time it showed clow in Japan holding the sun card in his hand.

"The land of the rising sun" Clow remarked "This is the only place fit to hold the sun card. I seal thee in this land of the sun and forbid you to ever appear. This I order as your creator and forever bind you here." Clow said spinning his staff and hit the card. The sun card started to glow and sank into the land. The whole of Japan glowed orange and the glowing stopped after a while.

The landscape changed again and Sakura found herself in what she thought was America. She noticed that she was in a jungle.

"The west where the sun sets. This is where I decide to seal the moon" clow said " I call upon the soul of this card and seal thee in this jungle never to reappear. This I order as your creator and I seal you here for all eternity." Clow hit the card with his staff and the cards dispersed into the jungle causing the whole jungle to glow a soft blue.

The landscape melted away and she found herself in what she presumed was Africa.

"Kenya lies on the equator" said clow "it sustains life of all kind. A tree best represents life for its long lifespan and thus I seal life in this newly sprouting tree. Life card thou shall be locked away never to reappear in this tree and will never emerge for all time. This I command as your master."

The tree glowed white and the landscape faded again.

The last place was the freezing North Pole.

Clow said "The North Pole has harsh conditions and most find nothing but death in its icy fields thus I say this frozen lake will be the place to seal death. Death card listen to my command, I seal thee in this forsaken place and never shall you reappear. This I command as your master and this will be your final resting place!" The lake glowed black and the environment changed this time in clow's house.

Clow was musing to himself. "I have spent all my magic and life energies in creating and sealing the cards. My time is nearly up. I will leave this world with this regret of creating those monsters of cards and taking the lives of so many. It is my only hope that the great evil does not appear." As he said this a single tear escaped from his eyes.

Kero and Yue came in and clow told them that his time was nearly up. This was the vision that Sakura saw a long time back. With that she found herself being pulled out of her sleep by the time card.

"Sakura!" Said a concerned syoran "Are you ok? You were thrashing around like a maniac and all and we constantly felt bursts of magic from you!"

"I'm fine! Thanks for worrying about me syoran" Sakura said with a small smile. Her face still pale from the harrowing experience. "We've got a big problem" Sakura said turning serious.

Sakura took a full hour to tell everyone what she saw. Syoran sat back in shock after hearing what his ancestor had done. Kero was just sitting wide-eyed after learning the true reason for Clow's demise. Tomoyo was… Filming Sakura but still shock was still evident but she maintained her composure saying that a good camerawoman must always continue filming.

"Who is this great evil?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know" Sakura said " but I think we need to capture the cards as they somehow were unsealed. Although we didn't find out about their abilities we know where they are."

"Look's like the Card Captor is back on the job" Crowed Kero

CCS: Chapter end

* * *

I sincerely apologize for any mistake I made in term of grammar or facts. If you like my story so far please continue reading and leaving comments to help me improve and make my story better for your reading. Please remember this is my first fic and I am not an experienced writer yet so please be gentle with me!) 


	4. The sun

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does. Etc…You get my drift.

The sun:

"The first card the sun is sealed in Japan itself. The whole of the land contains the sun card. How are we supposed to capture the sun card?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"I don't know" Said a worried Syoran "we'll find a way"

"Senses the magic around you. Maybe that way you we can find the most concentrated area of its magic" Advised Kero.

The three of them closed their eyes and sensed for the presence of the clow card.

"It's weird but I feel the card sort of everywhere" said Sakura softly. "I never felt it in the past but now I feel it, though weak, everywhere. Something must have caused the card to awaken but what?"

"Could it be the great evil that clow talked about in his vision?" Tomoyo speculated "or perhaps it sensed a new master of the cards and is trying to get to you."

"A talk with Eriol should answer some questions" said kero " we will also need to call back Yue as it seems things are getting dangerous."

"Yue please return here and now in this time of need" Said Sakura

Sakura had recently developed a way of summoning the two guardians without being in close contact with them. By sending a message. Yue appeared after a while.

"What is the problem dude!" Shouted a weirdly over-energised Yue "I was just enjoying my third cup of melted ice cream! Woot! Woot! Arwooooo!" Howled Yue.

Everyone just stared at Yue in shock. Was this the serious moon guardian they had always knew? Then kero realized what happened.

"He got high on sugar! It's the same with spinnel, he can't eat sweets because of this!" Shouted Kero. "Sakura do something!"

His words fell on deaf ears. Sakura was cooing about how she liked this new Yue. Tomoyo was filming the usually camera-shy Yue in his drunken state. Syoran and just sat in a corner saying "Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts" Kero just stared and stared some more.

After a full hour of Yue's erratic behavior he fainted after being intoxicated for so long. When he awoke he had the worse hangover that Kero had ever seen "Worse then clow after 100 bottles of whisky" commented Kero.

CCS

"Hello Eriol speaking. Hi Sakura I believe you have visited clow in the past. I have found clow's diary of magic and I believe the contents will surprise you" Eriol said in one breath.

"Slow down!" Shouted Sakura "I've just seen in his drunken state and it isn't pretty when one of your guardians pukes all over the couch. Tomoyo was understanding enough not to ask us to clean up."

"Ahhh… I see! Yue was drunk. Anyway back to business. I discovered a book that contains all of clow's magical secrets. It can only be opened by a person who is not corrupt or evil and the person must be a descendant of clow or the owner of the clow cards. It appears that there is a whole chapter in the diary that describes the way to unseal the cards and their capabilities"

"Great! Now we know what to do!" Sakura said in triumph.

"I'll send it over via the move card, Sakura if you would please, activate move."

"Move!" Sakura said

CCS

Sakura sat on the floor (not the couch because Yue puked all over it) with the book in her lap and everyone huddled around. Yue was now in the right state of mind and still looked embarrassed over his wild drunken stint which he blamed on the odd alignment of the planets with the moon and Touya spiking his drink.

"The sun card is the card that represents destruction. In the day people kill and destroy" Sakura read aloud. "The only way to lure the sun card out is to send out a whole lot of positive energy. This will attract the sun as it is of positive nature. Be wary of its powers. It has the power to destroy and object just by seeing it. It can manipulate the structure of the earth. It can create fire and lightning from nothing. Do not use this card as its powers are of immeasurable strength. Only use it should the great evil arise."

"A whole lot of positive energy" mused Kero "the cards should have no problem handling that. I think that we would need all the cards though."

"I saw clow using all the cards at once. It released pure positive energy" Sakura said. "If I can do that I am sure I will be able to attract the sun card"

" No Sakura! It is too dangerous! Don't!" shouted a concerned Syoran. "It will take up all your strength and might kill you"

"I don't have a choice Syoran! It is the only way." Said Sakura

"But…" said Syoran

"Syoran listen to me. This is the only way!" Sakura said

"Then let me be the medium" Said Kero gravely. "The sun card should be naturally affiliated to me as I am the guardian of the sun. I can amplify the positive energy produced"

"I will support you Sakura" Lee said "I will provide all my strength if that is what it requires."

"Thank you Syoran" said Sakura touched. "Let's begin" said Sakura becoming serious.

"Oh cards listen to your mistress and obey my command! Unleash your energy in the form of pure energy and channel them Cerberus the guardian beast of the sun!"

The cards seemed hesitant at first but they trusted Sakura and used all their strength and channeled their strength through Kero. Tomoyo filmed the whole thing while encouraging them. Sakura, Syoran and Kero gritted their teeth while all the positive energy flowed over them. Yue could not help as his powers are of negative nature he just stood by worriedly.

And after seemed like eternity the cards stopped and laid back down to rest. The positive energy was now compressed into a ball of glowing light. Sakura, Syoran and Kero panted in sheer exhaustion and fainted. Tomoyo rushed to help them onto the bed.

All of a sudden the ground started shaking and cracks appeared on the floor. The sun card had sensed the energy and magical energy flowed from all directions to slowly from a male being. It was gathering its dispersed energy from all over Japan into one and the true form of the sun card was revealed. A golden angel with a halo shaped like the sun. It was clad In a golden robe and carried a wand with the sun on top.

"Sakura!" screamed Tomoyo "wake up! He's here"

Sakura had fainted from using too much power. Yue was attempting to hold him back my shooting his crystals but they simply bounced off him.

"Sakura!!!!!" Screamed Tomoyo in horror as the sun card slowly disintegrated her into dust and then Tomoyo was gone.

Sakura managed to open her eyes to see Tomoyo disintegrating and only managed to say "Tomoyo…no"

The sun card captured the essence of Tomoyo in his wand and turned to Yue.

"YUE! NOOO!" Screamed Sakura.

Suddenly the ball of energy started glowing bright and then a huge flash of light burst out of Tomoyo's house.

Then a scream of anguish was heard and the house fell silent…

* * *

Woot! 2 chapters in a day and pretty long by my standards. Please review more and please do not flame me.oh wait... flame me so I can use the flames for my cooking! Is this a good cliffhanger or do you think I need to work on it? Please tell me!! Im getting so few reviews and to the ppl who reviewed thanks so much!


	5. The sun pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS… CLAMP does

The sun pt2:

The light from the blast eventually dissipated. Sakura stood facing the sun card. It appears that Sakura had absorbed the ball of pure positive energy and that has fully replenished her powers. It had served it's purpose.

"Give me back Tomoyo and Yue." Said Sakura, unnervingly calm. Her face was expressionless but her eyes shone with determination.

"You are the new mistress of the cards?" the sun card said in a haughty tone. "Clow has really done it this time expecting a little girl to be able to master the cards."

"I advise to halt your groundless insults against Clow and return me my friends" Sakura said glowing from the power of the ball of energy. "I do not wish to hurt one of Clow's creations, even if you are just the off-spring of clow's anger."

"Clow was a fool." Said the sun card in a bitter tone. "We could have made him the master of the world and beyond but instead he chose to use up his remaining life force and magic in sealing us. We now owe our service to the one who has set us free and appreciated our powers unlike clow who shunned us and deserted us."

Upon hearing this Sakura's eyes opened wide and asked "who is this person?"

"If you defeat me and prove your worthiness as the mistress of the cards, I will pledge my servitude to you, release your friends and tell you who your opponent is. However should you fail I will hand the cards to the one who has set us free. This is a way of re-paying the debt I have to clow reed for creating me and this is the only thing I will do to repay the debt. Do not expect me to be lenient or merciful, I will crush you without hesitation." Said the sun card gravely.

Sakura nodded understanding. "I will fight for my friends"

"LET'S BEGIN!" bellowed the sun card. The landscape change into that of a wasteland somewhat similar to the one Sakura saw in her dream. The sun card started off by unleashing a wave of lightning and summoned balls of fire to hail down on Sakura.

The sudden attack caught Sakura off guard and she hardly managed to squeeze one word "shield!" A barrier appeared around Sakura in the nick of time. Sakura then shouted the name of the cards that she was going to use "Jump! Fly! Dash! Power! Fight!"

The powers of the cards came into effect. Now she had upgraded reflexes. The sun card caused a crack to appear on the ground, Sakura quickly flew off only to be met by a flying kick from the sun card. It seems that the sun card was an accomplished fighter too.

A/N: I have decided to shorten the names of the cards to save energy.

They were matched blow for blow. Sun had strength equal to Sakura's even though Sakura was using power. Sun unleashed a barrage of punches which Sakura dodged and blocked and she retaliated with an occasional punch or kick.

"He's going to win if this goes on!" Sakura realized. His skill surpassed that of fight and his strength matched power's. She then decided to call on a combo she was working on. "Sword! Twin!" she shouted.

It seemed that fight was also accomplished in several forms of swordplay and Sakura had created a combo swordplay that complimented each other perfectly resulting in a flawless attack. Sun analyzed the situation and created a sword made of fire and a sword made of lightning. He wielded both of them and parried all the attacks that were aimed at him.

"He knows swordplay too!" Sakura thought and she struggled to break sun's seemingly perfect defense.

It seemed like a stalemate after a while but sun got impatient and said. "This is going nowhere. I am going to destroy you" as he said that his eyes started glowing a bright orange.

Sakura realized what was going to happen. He was going to unleash the absolute destruction blow. Sun could destroy anything just by looking at it. "Illusion! Maze! Loop!" shouted Sakura.

Sun found himself in maze filled with illusions and the maze just kept going round and round. The ultimate trap. He seemed unfazed by this turn of events and unleashed his powers hitting illusions and destroying them.

Sakura knew this was the time to strike and shouted "Mist!" Mist knew what to do and quickly worked to not only blind sun but corrode his amour. Sun looked around with a look of worry but his confidence had not waned.

"Time to end this!" He shouted. He released a burst of destructive energy that immediately destroyed the maze and cause the illusions to disappear. Sun must have realized that if he had not done that he would have been vulnerable to Sakura's attacks.

The sun looked exhausted from using that burst of magic. He had underestimated Sakura's abilities. He was now wary of her.

Sakura was shocked that sun managed to defeat the combo which used 4 cards to create. She knew she had to act now when the sun was exhausted from the aftermath of his powers. She put all her magic into this last attack. She was nearly out of power and this blow had to decide everything. "Windy! Fiery! Earthy! Watery!" Sakura shouted.

The 4 spirits surrounded sun and using their powers held down the sun. The sun was not giving up without a fight. He kept giving out bursts of energy that nearly shook the 4 powerful cards off. Sakura held fast and thought for her friends. The cards responded to Sakura's emotions and strengthened.

"What is this magic?" Sun said struggling "you should have been unable to hold me down."

"I fight for my friends and that makes me stronger" Sakura said. "Oh card crated by clow reed return to your true form.!"

Sun slowly faded away as wisps of smoke and turned into a card which said 'the sun'.

Tomoyo and Yue reappeared apparently they fainted.

Sakura sighed in relief and said "Thank goodness. I hope we too can become friends" She said to sun and then fainted due to exhaustion, 'the sun' in her hand, and landed amongst her also unconscious friends.

* * *

Please leave a review. can't you do it just once because its my birthday today +Pleads with puppy eyes+ Nxt story will be about the moon card so get ready folks! 


	6. The moon

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS CLAMP does.

Thanks snowcharms for reviewing! Because of you I have decided to type out the next chapter ASAP and not wait till tomorrow!

The moon:

Sakura rubbed her eyes as the bright sunlight penetrated the room. "Where am I" she thought only half awake. She then noticed that she was in Tomoyo's house, lying on a seemingly nice warm pillow.

Then she remembered what happened. The epic battle with the sun card and capturing it, but she did not remember being on bed. Why was she lying on a pillow? The pillow moved and stirred. Sakura quickly looked up and looked at the supposed pillow and…

"SYORAN!!!!!" screamed a blushing Sakura.

The scream scared off the birds outside and awoke everyone who was still exhausted from the battle and somewhere on a beach Touya moaned and said "Shut up Sakura… just another 5 hours."

Sakura's face was a bright crimson, so was Syoran who managed to say "uh…wahh…huh…Sakura?"

Tomoyo seeming plucked a camera out from nowhere and started filming. Kero was muttering death threats saying something about Syoran hanging from a lamppost. Yue was… being Yue and just stared on with a smirk of amusement.

Sakura started to feel her head go woozy after she realized she was sleeping on Syoran for the whole night. "Sakura don't…" Sakura fainted… "Faint". She fainted on Syoran.

Syoran turned 20 shades deeper red and shouted in embarrassment "Sakura!!!!" and fainted.

"Cut. And that's a wrap! Take five people!" Tomoyo said.

Everyone Glared at her. "What? I just wanted to say that for once." Tomoyo said sheepishly.

CCS

Finally after moving Sakura off Syoran and splashing them both in the face with icy cold water (earning death glares from both of them) everyone sat down and started to discuss the next step in their plan.

"sun please come out" said Sakura.

"I am now your servant, what is you command mistress?" said sun in a monotonous tone, kneeling, obviously sore about his defeat the previous day

"Please call me Sakura, as I said I want you to be my friend, not my servant" Sakura said with a gentle smile

Sun looked up in shock. He was unsure how to react with kindness.

"Come out and meet our new friend everyone" Said Sakura joyfully. The cards emerged from the book and rose up and floated around sun and welcomed sun into the card family. Sun looked surprised and embarrassed at the same time and said "I'm pleased to meet you."

The cards then returned to the book. "ok sun, I'm going to ask you about the great evil you talked about." Sakura said more serious this time. "I heard clow talking about it in my vision and I wondered what it is."

The sun said gravely " the great evil… is perhaps one of the most cruel being ever created, it is ruthless in dealing with enemies and its allies are either those who are trying to get a piece of its powers or those too afraid to face it."

"How was he created? Clow never mentioned about him before" said Yue with a tone of curiosity.

"He is created via the anger and hate of all the living and his powers by feeding off the negativity created by people." Sun paused " but what really caused him to be a threat himself."

"DON'T LIE! CLOW WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" said Kero angrily.

"I speak the truth" said Sun coolly. "The day we were created was when that happened. There was a brutal between western wizards and eastern sorceresses. They were unwillingly to live in peace and lives were lost. Clow was forced to intervene. He was enraged." Sun looked at Sakura "You saw this in your vision."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement and said "he combined the cards"

"Correct. The power released from doing that depends on the power of the caster. I was attracted to yours because it was powerful, not as powerful as clow's but powerful nonetheless. Anyway, his rage tainted the positive energy. This resulted in us being created and the evil one being strengthened by many folds."

"Why is it only emerging now? Why didn't it attack us sooner?" Syoran asked.

"Clow managed to defeat the great evil using us, the 4 cards. In doing so he nearly killed himself and his powers weakened tremendously. The whole earth was torn asunder and it took years for the earth to recover. It since has been gathering powers by feeding off humans. It has grown much stronger then before." Sun said. "I'm afraid that defeating it will be no mean feat. It has since taken advantage of our hatred towards clow and manipulated us. It broke the seals on us and set us free."

Everyone took a deep breath after hearing that. It seemed that the great evil would be no pushover.

"First it would be prudent to check up on the moon and devise a strategy to defeat it." Tomoyo said.

"Great idea, now where was that book… ah there it is!" Said Kero who had hidden it in the sugar bowl.

"Figured he'll choose to hide it there" Sakura said laughing.

"What was that suppose to mean?" said Kero.

"Oh nothing…" said Sakura innocently.

"GRRR I'm going to get you Sakura!" said Kero

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sakura with Kero chasing close behind

Sun could only stare at his mistress and grinned. He wasn't gonna miss out on the fun and started to chase after her also, just for the kick of it.

CCS

The chase ended and Sakura promised to Kero a whole candy bar if he'll stop hurling fire balls at her.

"Let's see… moon, the card of creation. I thought positive cards created and negative destroyed." Sakura said.

"True but clow wasn't actually intentional about creating us" when saying that sun looked a bit down. "As such the roles were totally reversed but moon is still negative in nature."

"I see. So moon creates objects, similar to create except that the object can remain for as long as the user wills it. The moon also manipulates the sea and has the power to sense emotions and also has the power of teleportation. So that's how Syoran got here! I wished that he was here with me and moon felt my emotions and brought him here. Moon ain't so evil after all." Said Sakura in a bright tone.

"Moon is a bit of an eccentric." Sun said. " She decides who she wants to help but now she serves the evil one. I myself don't know myself who or where the evil one is, the evil one just gives orders to us to cause pain and suffering so as to evoke feelings of negativity that she can feed off."

"I see. She no doubt sounds like a foe to be reckoned with" said Sakura nervously.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, you'd do fine" Syoran said encouragingly.

"Sakura you are the one I chose, I trust you with the duty with card captor and I know you will be able to do the job" said Kero patting her on the back.

"Sakura I'll be always behind you, filming, and supporting you!" said Tomoyo still filming.

"You have passed the test of judgment which I took charge of and I'm confident I passed the right person." Said Yue with a rare bit of encouragement.

"Thanks everyone for encouraging me! Now let's go get that moon! America watch out cuz card captor Sakura is coming to ya!" said Sakura

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled

CCS

After packing everyone huddled together and Sakura used move, through and loop to get there. It was weird having one half of the room in Tomoyo's room and the other half in a wild jungle.

"America here we are!" Said Kero punching his fist into the air. His cheerfulness as he was going to find out was short-lived

Then all of sudden Sakura fainted and wild beasts of all kinds emerged threatening with sharp claws and saber teeth.

"Sakura wake up!!" Syoran yelled as the beasts started to pounce on the hapless group…

* * *

Well is this a cliffie cuz I think it is... anyways plz review and leave constructive comments. 

Next time will be Sakura's groundbreaking battle with the moon card get ready!

P.S: Please forgive me if i had grammar probelms and all... Thank you!


	7. The moon pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS although I wish I did…

I'm writing this chapter although I feel sick and all but I hope that I being sick won't affect the quality of the story.

The moon pt2:

Sakura was breathing heavily and her temperature rising.

"Not good. Damn this is not the time!" Syoran said as he pulled out his sword and summoned bolts of lightning to ward off the hungry predators.

"Where did these beasts come from? Animals don't usually attack for no reason!" said Yue as he summoned more crystals to ward off a pouncing tiger.

"We have to get out of here fast!" Kero said and everyone quickly climbed onto his back with the exception of Yue because he could fly. Kero flew off with amazing speed leaving a group of hungry animals howling in anger.

They landed in a relatively safe part of the jungle. "Judging from our surroundings we should be in South America as it is rather humid and thus near the equator." Tomoyo deduced.

"What caused Sakura to faint like that? She was fine just before we came!" Syoran said obviously flustered.

"I think it should be because of the energy imbalance within Sakura. I can sense much more positive energy being given off compared to negative energy." Kero said.

"It must have been to the ball of energy she absorbed! Although it restored her magic her yin and yang must have been imbalanced!" Syoran said being the expert in balance of energies having learned the art of Eastern magic. "The symptoms of yang overdose are evident! Fever and heightened heartbeats!"

"What should we do?" said Tomoyo.

"Usually the body automatically balances itself but we have an emergency here, in a jungle with the threat of wild animals suddenly attacking." Syoran said.

"Wait… maybe the animals were not coincidentally there. Animals usually are afraid of humans and don't attack unless provoked. The book said that moon could teleport objects. Maybe it placed those animals intentionally knowing that we would show up!" said Tomoyo knowledgeably.

"That sounds like a logical reason, but now we should solve the problem of Sakura unconscious!" said Kero anxiously "who knows when moon will show up and attack?"

Just as he said that another group of wild flesh-seeking carnivores plopped out of nowhere.

"Me and my big mouth" Kero said

CCS

After escaping the animals they flew to another location, this time making sure not to say anything about animals attacking.

"It seems moon is merely toying with us." Said Yue

"I think so too" Syoran said frustrated.

Then Sakura stirred and woke up. "Sakura" everyone yelled.

Sakura still appeared flushed from fever and said groggily and said "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Sakura! I'm so happy you're alright!" said a delighted Syoran.

"Syoran? Where are we?" said Sakura still dazed from her fever.

" Probably in the Amazon" Said Syoran.

"WHAT!!!!" screamed Sakura scaring off all animals in the vicinity. "Oh… right! Moon is here"

"Sakura you need to rest!" Tomoyo said "You still have not recovered from your fever!"

"If I may, I have suggestion to cure Sakura's fever" said Yue cutting in

"How?" Syoran asked.

"Simple, if her fever was caused by too much positive energy, all we have to do is inject negative energy into her." Said Yue.

"Great idea, except that would probably attract moon here and she'll probably kick our butts!" (A/N I don't usually use foul language so if I didn't say kick our A++es)

"Well, if you do that Sakura's energy will be balanced and won't she be ready for battle? Said Yue.

"True but what about Sakura being exhausted? The hope (A/N: Nothing card) will probably use up all her magic." Syoran said.

"This is where I come in" Yue said seriously. "I will shoulder most of the burden but not without the help of a certain card, Libra."

"Libra? To be honest I never really knew what libra could do besides seeing through a person's lies." Said Kero

"Well, libra is little known card." Said Yue "see its picture? It shows a set of scales which could either represent justice or… balance."

"Oh! Libra's other ability! To heal by balancing the energies within a person!" said Kero. "why didn't we use that card in the first place?"

"For obvious reasons, Sakura was unconscious so she couldn't use the card. Another reason is because we need a source of energy before we can actually start since libra's main purpose is to see through lies and not to heal." Yue explained. "really, for a guardian of the cards you don't really know much about them do you?"

"Awwww… shaddup! Who said I had to be able to remember everything" said Kero disgruntled.

"Sakura are you ready to go?" Yue asked ignoring the sulking Kero.

"But Yue? What about you? Will you be alright?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I trust you as… my friend" said Yue

"Ok Yue! Let's do this together!" Sakura said.

"I'll be behind you all the way!" said Syoran

"I'll be filming this all the way!" said Tomoyo with her camera eagerly awaiting for a chance to capture Sakura on film.

"Let's do this! Team card captor ready to go!" Kero said in a cheerful voice.

CCS

"Void! Libra!" said Sakura and hit the cards with the staff. (A/N: I know that I said Sakura can use the cards without the staff but she still uses it for high level spells.)

Libra appeared and drew power from void and Yue to balance Sakura's energies. Sakura's flushed face soon appeared normal and heartbeat returned to normal. A ball of negative energy was formed using most of Yue's energy and Syoran had to support Yue by injecting power into Yue.

Finally a ball of negative energy was formed and it radiated an eerie blue glow and emitted strong waves of energy. Yue and Syoran appeared tired but were still conscious. Sakura was hardly affected, she only lost her breath and she breathed in to regain her breath.

"Remarkable strength" a soft voice suddenly said. It was moon. "cookie anyone?" moon said as she pulled out a tray of cookies out of nowhere.

"Told you she was eccentric" Sun whispered from Sakura's pocket.

"Sun is that you?" said a surprised moon "you were captured huh. Looks like this girl is stronger then expected"

"Hi moon! Nice to see you, Sakura is strong and she will fight for her victory." Said sun, confident in Sakura's abilities.

"Hmmm… Strength wise maybe but do remember I am one who tests on mental capabilities." Moon said. "Alright, Sakura isn't it? If you can escape from my jungle maze in three days I will let myself be captured and name you as my master. If I win you surrender ownership of the cards and your friends die." Moon said coldly.

"I could never accept those terms!" Sakura said.

"Do it! We have faith in you Sakura!" Syoran said and soon everyone rallied behind chanting "do it! do it! do it!..."

"All right I accept" Sakura said after being forced to by Kero, Tomoyo, Yue and Syoran who were very persuasive.

"Very well, we shall begin. I shall keep your friends with me as you along must prove your worthiness." moon said and her eyes glowed blue. The jungle landscape changed rapidly and soon Sakura found herself in the middle of a maze. Alone…

* * *

Well how was it? Loathed it? Liked it? Adored it? Plz review, I promise that the next chaper will finally show Sakura capturing the moon. 


	8. The moon pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… Yawn…

Moon's capture:

Day 1:

Sakura looked around cautiously. The maze sort of reminded her of the time she was trapped in the maze card's maze, there walls were made of wood and the floor was grass. It appeared to be a square room and she was standing in the middle. There seemed to be 4 ways to go; north, south, east west. Deciding to mark her trail she called upon glow to leave a trail of lights to show where she had been. She then cautiously made her way to the West. It was the most simple way to transverse a maze and Sakura knew that it would probably be harder then this.

She then continued walking only to find herself at the start only at the north end. Sakura was confused but since this was the first day she decided to just get used to the maze first. She went backwards only to find herself back at the west side. So the west is linked to the north and vice-versa she deduced.

She tried like-wise for the east and she was at the south. When she walked south she found herself at the east. She again concluded that the east was linked with the south. Then she noticed in shock that the moon had already risen. It was already night.

"So soon!" Sakura thought to herself panicking. She had hardly anytime in the maze! Time must be passing by much faster here then usual. Sakura pulled out time and tried to slow down time but to her horror the card was powerless. Moon must have sealed off offensive magic. It was moon's world after all so she decided the rules. Sakura sighed in frustration; she had to get out soon.

Sakura knew she had no time to waste. She started at noon so theoretically she only had half a day left. But time passed by so quickly meaning that she had very limited time left. She quickly moved towards the east and she sighed annoyed that she ended up in the south again. By this time little balls of light were already everywhere and Sakura decided it was useless to waste her energy by sustaining glow as obviously this maze did not have an obvious exit. Sakura was hungry so to her relief, sweet's powers were still usable as it is not considered offensive magic. She began chewing on biscuits sitting in the square room. She was tired from the day's events, using the void card had taken energy and the fact that time passed faster also meant that her energy was also depleted faster.

Sakura soon dozed off after a while deciding that it was pointless wasting energy worrying and that she should save energy to prepare for the next day.

Day 2:

Sakura woke up with the sun in the sky; it only seemed a short while ago that she fell asleep. She realized that she being exhausted faster also meant that she would regain energy faster. She woke up and analyzed the situation.

The maze was not a type of maze where you could just walk and find the exit just by randomly turning corners. Leaving a trail did not help to find the exit. The maze kept repeating itself as and she constantly ended up in the same room. She was annoyed. She was feeling stressed. She was angry, "Oh hurry up show me the way out" screamed Sakura in frustration. Moon then suddenly appeared.

"Giving up already?" Moon said.

"No! Never!" Sakura said in defiance.

"I admire your determination… very well; I shall give you a hint out of my own goodwill and repay the debt of Clow creating me." Moon said. "Balance. A lesson you learned the hard way when you came in. This maze is also based on that concept. I have said enough and by the way, this place runs 20 times the original speed of the world, you do the math." After saying that moon disappeared as sudden as she came.

"20times!" Sakura screamed in shock "that would mean… I've only got 1 hr and 12 minutes per 'day'!"

Sakura got more frantic and just ran around into random parts of the map trying to hopefully somehow chance upon the way out. She calmed down after a while and she was tired. Usually she could run around like a hyperactive kid (which she was) for 20 minutes non stop but her energy depleted much faster due to the way the place was designed.

She sat down and breathed hard and calmed her mind. She sat down in the lotus position and started thinking hard. One might have mistaken her for someone meditating. Sakura's mind was not calm but rather a maelstrom of thoughts.

"Balance… balance is found in many things, light and darkness. Life and death. Left and right. Ying and yang. So many forms of balance but which one could be applied here." Sakura thought hard. She thought so hard until it was night,

Sakura started to despair. "Sorry Kero, Tomoyo, Yue, Syoran. I have failed you all. I'm so sorry" she started to cry and she was tired and cried herself to sleep.

Sakura was so depressed and since she was sleeping, did not notice dream glowing softly. Sakura found herself in a place that looked like space. Then she heard a warm and gentle voice speaking to her.

"Direction is a thing that is in balance. If you swirl water in a circular motion it will form a whirlpool. It is not balanced and thus a disturbance can be seen. If you swirl water in the opposite direction the water will be calm again. Remember sakura, balance is everywhere." The voice said.

Day 3:

Sakura found herself in the middle of the room again, it was already morning of the last day. Sakura was really worried now. "Think Sakura! Think!" Sakura told herself.

She thought hard about the words in her dream. She knew that the person talking to her was clow and he was giving her a hint. She thought hard, "water, spin, direction, balancing by spinning the opposite direction. Where can I found such a thing in this maze?"

Then Sakura's eyes opened wide in realization. The directions of the maze. When she walks west she ends up in the north. This forms a clock-wise spinning direction like a whirlpool! She realized what she had to do, she walked through the west and as expected she ended up in the north. Then she walked through the north again and ending up in the west. The anti-clockwise spin that balanced the area. That part was balanced.

Sakura then headed over to the east and as expected ended up in the south .The clock-wise spin. Then she walked back through the south and ended up in the east. The anti-clockwise direction.

Then Sakura waited expecting to be 'whooshed' out of the area after completing the maze but to her horror that did not happen.

"What happened!" wondered Sakura horrified. " did I do something wrong?"

She estimated that she had only three minutes left. The situation seemed hopeless due to the lack of time.

Sakura thought hard and suddenly realized why she had not completed the maze. She did not balance the room she was in all this while. Sakura quickly sprinted around the room in a clockwise direction. Only 3 seconds left! Sakura must have set a new record for the 10m relay (if there's such an event) as she used all her strength to sprint finish the anti-clock-wise direction. As soon as she did that the room faded away and she found herself back in the jungle.

CCS

Sakura heard someone clapping behind her. "Very good card captor! I would have expected nothing less and in the nick of time too!"

It was moon with Yue, Kero, Tomoyo and Syoran behind her, unconscious. Sakura heart was still beating hard after exerting herself hard to run finish that 10m.

"You have earned my loyalty and my servitude as your humble servant." Moon said.

Sakura then sealed moon. Sakura told her "not a servant but as a friend".

Sakura then rushed over to her friends and wept hard after thinking how close she was to losing them. They soon awoke after moon's spell wore off them.

"We knew you could do it" Syoran said.

"Syoran!" Sakura cried and sobbed into his chest and Syoran embraced her gently.

"Kawaii…." Said Tomoyo with her camera somehow appearing out of nowhere.

"Arghhhhh!" screamed Sakura and Syoran after seeing Tomoyo with the camera. They both turned a deep colour of red and starting mumbling about how they should get rid of all of Tomoyo's film.

"We should be figuring out our next step. Now that we have captured moon" said Yue the ever logical one.

"Yea! Let's go to the north pole!" said an excited Tomoyo "ahhh… Sakura dancing in the snow wearing a winter jacket building snowmen etc…"

"I think we lost Tomoyo…" said Sakura. "That reminds me where is our luggage? Kero weren't you in charge of it?"

At the mention about the luggage Kero face turned white as he realized something. "I think I left it back where we arrived"

Everyone stared at Kero with death glares. Tomoyo looked creepy with hers. " All my costumes for Sakura were in there" said Tomoyo creepily.

"Uh… I think I left the bathtub running at home! Bye-bye and good luck" Kero said and quickly made a break for it.

"KERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a furious Tomoyo as she sprinted after kero with lightning speed. "she should join the track team" Sakura commented.

CCS

Somewhere in the amazon, a happy duck was laying its eggs in Tomoyo's costumes.

* * *

Well how was it? R&R plz thank you very much! I am planning some OOC into the story, if I receive no objections I will go ahead. The OOC will be minor and not really be that major in affecting the plot. Thank you for reading! 


	9. The death

The disclaimer: I do not own CCS… CLAMP does… This is so boring

Since nobody objected to OOC I will put some in. Note that the OOC I put in is totally fiction.

Btw death card is male.

The Death:

"Found it!" screamed Sakura happily.

The luggage incident caused Kero a huge bruise on the head that was a deep shade of purple. Tomoyo smashed Kero's head so hard that he fainted. Sakura and company then went to find the luggage.

"Great! All my costumes are here… and an egg?" said Tomoyo curiously.

"Quack!" said an annoyed duck.

"Sorry Mr. Duck! Wood!" Sakura said.

Branches and dried leaves were bent by wood to create a new nest, then sakura carefully placed the egg into the nest. The duck seemed satisfied and settled into the nest.

"Glad that's over" Syoran said obviously bored. "Can we please go get death now!"

"oh right!" Sakura said.

CCS

Sakura and company were soon in the North Pole donning winter clothing. Tomoyo was filming Sakura in her heat-retaining anti-tearing fashion-worthy coat. It looked like a gown but only that it was easy to move in and was heat-retaining. Syoran just put on a regular coat with many layers underneath and Yue and Kero being magical and all did not need to wear extra clothing. Tomoyo seemed impervious to the cold and donned only a thick wooly sweater.

"Aren't you cold only wearing that sweater?" asked Sakura.

"No. I've always been resistant to the cold. Anyway smile this way Sakura!" Tomoyo said filming as usual.

"Now if I were the life card where would I hide?" Kero wondered aloud.

"I don't know but do we need something to attract him with?" Syoran asked.

"I really don't think that attracting him would be that easy compared to attracting sun and moon." Yue said. "Why don't you just check the book?"

"Oh right!" Sakura said and brought out the book. "Death… ah here! Death cannot be attracted easily. It can only be attracted if a large amount of death is concentrated in one place. It is usually too cruel to kill a large amount of people so death would probably be best found on foot."

"On foot!" Tomoyo said in dismay. "The north pole is huge! Where are we supposed to find death in such a big area?"

"We better start walking. In my vision death was sealed in a huge body of frozen water. So we should probably be looking for a frozen lake of some sort." Sakura said.

All of a sudden a hail started falling from nowhere. Sakura quickly called on shield to protect them from the huge blocks of ice. "What the?" Syoran said at the sudden hailstorm.

"Who are you foreigners? What sort of magic is that!" a voice said.

Sakura looked at the direction of the voice and saw a tribe of people. Sakura could sense that they too had powers.

"We could ask you the same question! Why are you attacking us?" Sakura asked angrily?

"Very well we shall cease our attacks but should you try anything funny we will show no mercy." Said the apparent leader of the tribe.

CCS

"Cards you say?" said the leader of the tribe.

Sakura had been invited to the village after showing that they meant no harm. They were showed into the house of the leader of the tribe. The house was made of ice and the name of the tribe was 'tribe of snow'. Their host was called Ootah. (A/N: Random name that I came up with, no relation to anyone living or dead)

"Yes, created by the powerful sorcerer clow reed who combined eastern and western magic to create them." Sakura explained.

"Fascinating! We have developed our own kind of magic here that gives us power of resistance to temperatures and manipulation of the weather." Ootah said.

"So that's how you created the hail!" Sakura said.

"I've only heard of eastern and western magic before but I have never seen magic from the north before." Said Syoran "I've only heard rumors of magic in the north that have not been discovered yet."

"Sakura! Smile for the camera!" said Tomoyo after going into one of the rooms and putting down her things. She came out with her camera and filmed Sakura as usual.

"That girl! Who is she!" Ootah suddenly said alarmed.

"Tomoyo… I thought you met her already." Sakura said surprised.

"She has… amazing power!" said Ootah "is she a witch of some kind?"

"No, she doesn't have any powers, why?" asked Sakura.

"She has such powerful magic! Maybe you don't know but out weapons are the crystals we hang around our neck" said Ootah revealing the crystal hung around his neck. "It reacts with people with people who have powers that are suited for northern magic. Perhaps it is because you aren't familiar with the aura of northern magic but Tomoyo reeks of it!" Ootah said.

"Me? Really?" Tomoyo said surprised.

"Yes! We must get you a crystal and train you in the art of northern magic! It will be a waste to let such power be wasted and not developing it!" said Ootah excited.

"Go for it Tomoyo!" Sakura said.

"Don't waste this chance!" Syoran said.

"Ok! I will accept you offer" Tomoyo said excitedly!

Everyone cheered for Tomoyo as she went to get her crystal. Even Yue seemed pleased that Tomoyo had gotten the crystal, usually he would appear nonchalant about everything.

CCS

Tomoyo thus began her training with the skilled users of northern magic and somehow forced Kero to film Sakura. Sakura and the rest decided to ask for help in finding death. Ootah was willing to help in exchange for knowledge of the western and eastern magic which he hoped to share with his people. Sakura was happy to oblige and they wrote down all they knew in a scroll and handed it to Ootah.

"A great lake…" said Ootah thoughtfully. "I know where it is! The frozen lake has been our location for our events and celebrations as well as our cemetery. Recently though the lake has been unstable due to unidentified bursts of magic (UBG). I will take you there as soon as dawn breaks tomorrow. For now please accept our warm hospitality as we throw you a banquet as guests of honors. It has been a long time since anyone has came and more surprising foreign sorcerers!" said Ootah kindly.

"Thank you for your hospitality, we will accept your kindness with gratitude" said Sakura.

"Very well, tonight we feast!"

The banquet was a lively one showing the sorcerers of the north performing magic. Sakura graced the stage and brought out flower to sprinkle petals around much to the delight of the audience. Syoran displayed eastern magic by creating a vortex of lightning and water drawing "oohs" and "ahhhs" from the crowd. It was the calm before the storm sakura thought as she knew that the next day she would have to face death and it probably be a tough fight. For now she decided to enjoy the party.

The banquet ended at night and Sakura was exhausted from the day's activities. She decided to sleep and prepare for the big battle the next day.

CCS

"She has grown strong... my time of resurrection will be soon..."

* * *

Well do you think? R&R plz and I warned about OOC didn't I? But still tell me how you think about it and I will try to fit any suggestions into the story.


	10. The death pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…

This chapter will show be mostly SxS Development. I have decided to add their relationship as a crucial secondary plot. Tomoyo's training will also be shown and the entrance of death. Tonnes of fluff in this chappie! Fluff plushies for everyone! Throws fluff plushies everywhere

The death pt2:

Sakura woke up early for once and walked out of the room only to be hit by a blast of cold air. She was still only half-awake then. How many people actually wake up at 6a.m. during the holidays?

"Did Touya forget to turn on the heater again?" she said still half-awake.

"Sakura, what are you doing outside in your pajamas!" Syoran shouted. "hurry back in!"

With that, Syoran guided her back into the ice-hut. By then the cold air had woke up Sakura and she quickly rushed to grab her coat shivering.

"Sorry Syoran! I must have been still asleep!" Sakura said sheepishly "what are you doing up so early?"

'I could ask you the same question" Syoran said "I was taking a walk, it's the first time I've been to the north pole so I'm just making my time enjoying the scenery before…" Syoran trailed off after that.

"Don't worry! We'll be fine. Death wouldn't be able to beat us!" Sakura said with false bravado.

"You don't have to try to cheer me up Sakura… I'm worried for you. The previous two cards were no push over… I'm just scared that we won't be able to beat this one." Syoran said softly, his voice was laced with concern.

"Syoran…" Sakura said softly "OK! Repeat after me. Everything will be fine! All my troubles will be solved!"

"Ok… why?" Syoran asked.

"It's my magic words! Once you say it everything will be fine as long as you try your best!" Sakura said "come on! Say it!"

"Everything will be fine! All my troubles will be solved!" Syoran said hesitantly.

"Now everything will be fine!" Sakura said happily.

Syoran looked at Sakura with admiration. She could always cheer others up and treat everyone with kindness. Although one might say she was naïve for believing that good is in everyone and that everyone can be a friend, Syoran thought that what she believed in reflected her pure soul and inner beauty.

"Sakura…" Syoran said softly.

"Yes Syoran?" Sakura said.

"A lot has happened since I met you. The clow cards, Yue's judgment, having to transform all the cards and now this. I just wanted to ask…" Syoran, by this time was flushing madly and his heart threatened to crack his ribcage. "whether.you.would.like.to.get.engaged" Syoran said and blushed a deeper shade of red is that was humanly possible.

"What! Me get engaged to you so young! I… d-don't know what to say!" Sakura said embarrassed and shocked.

"I won't expect you to answer me with a yes. I just hope that you would think about it. If you agree we'll get engaged and marry once we come of age. If not…" Syoran said quickly.

"I not sure what to think… please let me think about it alone" Sakura said obviously still shocked.

"Fine. I wouldn't expect an answer immediately but I hope you think about it." Syoran said and walked out quickly. "I screwed up! I shouldn't have asked that question so soon! I should have waited!" Syoran cursed to himself as he walked out furious at his stupidity.

Sakura was in the hut her emotions in turmoil. "Did he just say that? Syoran just asked me to marry him but I'm so young and all but what if I dad objects or what if…" Sakura rambled to herself about what could happen and just sat in her hut shocked.

CCS

"Great job Tomoyo! For someone who has never seen northern magic before you are learning fast. Faster then some of my other students in fact" the magic master praised.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Now show me that technique you invented! It's worthy of a place in the record books!" the master said.

"sure!" Tomoyo then concentrated energy into the crystal and manipulated the weather to make a sand storm. Then she caused a fire storm that caused the sand to fuse into glass creating a much deadlier storm of glass shards and combined it with hail. A combination sure to bring down the strongest of armies.

"Excellent! That is enough for today." The master said contented.

"Thank you!" and then Tomoyo proceeded to clean up and she left the specially created ice hall fortified with magic specially designed to train those with magic. She decided to go check up on Sakura, only to find her in her hut looking troubled.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked concerned. She quickly sat next to Sakura ready to let Sakura vent and to comfort where needed.

"It's Syoran" Sakura said after a while. "He asked me to be engaged with him."

Secretly Tomoyo hoped that this day would come where both of her friends could finally take the next step in their relationship. "What did you say?" Tomoyo asked.

"I said I needed space to think. Tomoyo what should I do! I love Syoran but I'm not sure whether I'm ready for such a big step in our relationship. I'm afraid about how my father and brother would react to this." Sakura rambled on about her problems to Tomyo. Tomoyo knew that this was a time where it was better to listen then to give advice.

After Sakura finished talking about her worries Tomoyo decided to advise her. "I think that you should decide for yourself. This is your life and all I can do is to tell you what I think from my point of view. It seems that Syoran is deeply in love with you and that you should consider his proposal carefully. You control your happiness and all I can say is if Syoran makes you happy then you should follow your heart."

"Thanks Tomoyo… you always know how to make me feel better" Sakura said genuinely grateful.

"It's about time to go the lake come on! I still have to film you in action" Tomoyo said encouragingly.

"ok let's go!"

CCS

They soon gathered at Ootah's hut to prepare for the journey to the lake. "I hope that your stay has been pleasant and please visit us anytime" Ootah said.

"It has been most pleasant, now please lead us to the lake." Sakura said.

They journeyed to the lake. It was further then expected and sakura was tempted to just use her cards to whoosh over there but she resisted the temptation knowing that she need to save her strength. They were near the lake a bit after lunch and Sakura decided to consult the book for the powers of death.

"Death has fearsome powers that enable him to steal the energy of a person. He can steal magical energy from those who have developed powers. If he does it long enough he can suck the life force of a person out and kill him/her."

Sakura felt her blood chill upon hearing the terrifying powers of death. She hoped death would not try to do such a thing to her.

She decided to consult sun and moon to check up on death's personality.

"ahh… the terror bringer." Sun said. "Despite his name he is actually a mischievous person and loves to pull pranks. However when he gets serious or angry… well just let me say that I've feel safer once I'm at the other side of the Milky Way."

"Yes…" moon said "he tried to put a dead skunk on my forehead once so when I was in card form a skunk appeared on my head. He never got to taste my cookies again. That reminds me… cookies anyone?"

"Thanks" Sakura said and took a cookie that appeared out of nowhere. She then placed the cards back into the costume that Tomoyo had designed just for this battle.

Syoran was avoiding Sakura and Sakura knew he was giving her space and she was grateful.

They arrived in the evening and the lake looked beautiful. The place looked serene and peaceful and Sakura hoped that it would remain that way after she confronted death.

CCS

"I call upon the card sealed in this lake to come forth and meet me." Sakura commanded.

"A bit young for the mistress of clow and a female too!" a male voice said.

"where are you?" Sakura said.

"right here!" said death and he appeared behind her scaring the daylights out of her. He had the appearance of a handsome knight wearing a skull helmet and wielding a bone sword.

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed in shock.

"Still as playful as ever I see." Sun said resigned.

"You still won't get my cookies after that little stunt of yours" moon said coolly.

"Ah, sun and moon. Looks like you two were bested by this young girl."

"You had better take her seriously as she is more powerful and wise then we anticipated." Moon said.

"I see… very well are you ready for my trial." Said Death.

"Yes!" Sakura said.

"My trial will be a test of bravery. All of you will have to face your greatest fears and conquer them. If all of you pass my trial I will let myself be sealed." Death said.

"Ok, let's get this over and done with." Sakura said.

"Let's begin." Death said. His eyes glowed black and everybody was transported to a different dimension to face their fears.

Sakura found herself in a cave.

Syoran was in his own house.

Tomoyo found herself in school.

Yue found himself in Sakura's house.

Kero found himself also in Sakura's house.

"Let the games begin." Death said darkly.

* * *

Sorry I updated a wee bit later then usual but I had my first case of ... writer's block! Arghhh the horror!Alert the press! arghhh.. ahem anyway, please R&R thank you for all people who are supporting me! Thank you so much! 


	11. The death pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ….WAHHHHH…

The Death pt3:

Sakura's trial:

Sakura looked around. The cave seemed like any other regular cave. "Dark and spooky" Sakura thought with a shudder. She was contemplating whether to use the light card to brighten the cave when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura screamed and looked around. Nothing.

Sakura was really spooked now, she tried to use light but found out that she could not. Dark had sealed off her powers. "What am I afraid of?" Sakura thought carefully. "Ghosts!" Sakura thought panicking.

As soon as she thought that several disfigured semi-transparent spirits floated out of walls and chased Sakura. She was terrified and ran deeper into the cave. After a while she ran out of breath. The ghosts had stopped pursuing her. She found her self in a chamber.

"what is this place?" Sakura thought nervously. She was still a bit edgy after running away from the ghost. She saw a lake and in the middle a pavilion. "How cliché" Sakura thought as she edged closer. A bridge connected the pavilion to the land. It looked like those Chinese pavilions she saw when she was in Hong Kong.

When she squinted at the pavilion she saw to her horror her friends held captive by several of those scarred ghosts. She started to cross the bridge with caution. All of a sudden ghosts appeared out of nowhere and blocked her path. Sakura gasped in horror and retreated to the beginning. She was scared but she knew she had to go through the ghosts to save her friends.

"Maybe if I swim across?" Sakura thought hopefully and she was about to submerge herself in the water when more ghosts came up and blocked causing Sakura to make a hasty rush for the shore.

Sakura knew she had to cross but she was terrified. She knew that her friends needed help but he ghosts were there.

"Ghosts aren't real!" Sakura's father once told her. "Ghosts only come by to see how their loved ones are doing and protect them. Ghosts won't harm you."

Sakura thought about the time she fell off the cliff when she was battling illusion. She felt her mother's embrace and protection that slowed her descend so that she was unhurt. Once she remembered that, she was no longer afraid. She knew her mom would protect her.

Sakura took a deep breath and started to cross. The ghosts tried to scare her by surrounding her and screaming in mock pain. Sakura was not afraid. She continued crossing until she reached the middle where her friends were. The cave then melted away and everything went dark.

Tomoyo's trial:

Tomoyo was in school. She saw that everything was normal. The lights were on and lessons were going on as usual. She walked into the classroom. Everyone was there and it was time to start lesson. Tomoyo took her regular sit beside Sakura except… Sakura was not there. It was an empty seat.

Mr. Tereda (sp?) took attendance but did not mention Sakura's name at all. Tomoyo was confused. Everyone was around except Sakura. Then Tomoyo remembered that she was in a trial about bravery. Tomoyo thought about her fears hard.

Tomoyo went to Sakura's house after the supposed school ended. There was nobody there. All that was there was a field of grass. It was as if Sakura never really existed. It was then Tomoyo realized what she was actually afraid of. She was afraid that Sakura never entered her life and she would never experience all the times she had with her.

Tomoyo knew her fear now. She knew that Sakura was already part of her life and she would treasure her. Once she realized that the room faded away and everything was dark.

Syoran's trial:

Syoran found himself at home. His mother was in front of him with a furious expression on her face.

"You fail to become the master of the clow cards, you let a regular girl get the cards, you fall in love with her! You have disgraced the lee family! I am disgusted with you. From now on you are no longer part of the lee family. I have disowned you!" Syoran's mother shouted.

Syoran shook in fear as his mother shouted at him. For a moment he forgot about the trial and was engulfed in guilt and shame. He was afraid of this. He was afraid of failing his family. Syoran thought about Sakura. she deserved the cards. She fought Yue for the cards. She transformed all the cards and now she has to fight the cards.

Syoran loved Sakura and he found nothing disgraceful in that. He gathered all his courage and stood against his mother.

"I have NOT disgrace the lee family. Sakura deserved the cards more then me, she earned it and while I failed. I love her and respect her. I fell in love with her and I'm going to loving her till I die. There is no shame in that. I don't care if I'm disowned. I'm going to live my life the way I want to." Syoran proclaimed looking his mother in the eye.

She only smiled and said "well done".

After she said that everything faded and became darkness.

Yue's trial.:

Yue looked around calmly. Sakura's house. "what is my trial" Yue wondered.

"Yue!" Sakura screamed.

Yue quickly rushed to Sakura's bedroom. Sakura was being attacked by several beasts and magical beings. Sakura was losing and was getting hurt.

"Sakura!" Yue said panicking as he tried to rush to save her. He tried but no matter how he tried, sakura only got further and further. He could only watch as Sakura was attacked and eventually fell.

"Yue. Why? Why didn't you help me?" Sakura said before she died.

Yue gazed on in shock. He had failed as a guardian. Sakura was dead and he did nothing to stop it. He could not save his mistress. No, his friend.

"Sakura" was all Yue managed to say. This is what he feared. To fail to protect Sakura.

He knew that he had failed. What could he do?

He realized the only way to really protect Sakura was to become her friend. It was only then could he know how Sakura would react in situations and what she would do. How many times had he ignored Sakura's tries to be friendly? He knew what he had to do was befriend Sakura.

After realizing where he had gone wrong the room faded away and everything became black.

Kero's trial:

Kero's looked around. Sakura's house and he was in Sakura's room. Sakura came in through the door, apparently coming back from school. Kero enthusiastically greeted her back.

"What is it Cerberus?" Sakura said coldly as she unpacked her bags.

Kero was surprised that Sakura had reacted so coldly to him and said. "are you feeling ok? What happened to 'Kero'?"

"what are you talking about cerberus. I am your mistress nothing more. Do your job and guard me and do not disturb me." Sakura said unfeelingly.

Kero was shocked. What happened to the Sakura he knew and loved. All she is now is a cold snob. This was his fear. That Sakura would no longer treat him as a friend.

He has been taking advantage of Sakura's friendship and took it for granted. He felt miserable and ashamed for doing so. He slumped in a corner to think. Sakura treating him so cold… he was not used to it and he felt immeasurable sadness thinking that that was how Sakura could have treated him if she wanted to.

"Sakura" he said softly. He regretted all the times he stole her sweets knowing that she would not hold it against him. He decided that once he finished this trial he would treat Sakura with more respect. As he realized the error of his ways the placed faded into nothing and everything was dark.

Trial ended:

Everyone found themselves back at the lake, the death card applauding.

"You managed to finish my trial. The purpose of the trial is to test whether you could overcome your fear or whether you could realize your faults. I have been defeated. You and your friends are indeed worthy and I applaud you for realizing our faults and overcoming your fears." Death said.

"Thank you" Sakura said and sealed death.

Everyone gave a loud cheer and even Yue seemed to be more into cheering and joining in the laughter. Everyone was happy the trial was over and thanked death for showing helping them indirectly become batter people.

Alas it was time to go. Life was waiting in Africa and they had to move quickly.

"Thank you Ootah for letting Tomoyo learn your magic and thank you for being out hosts. We will surely visit again" Sakura thanked on behalf of the group.

"It was no problem at all. It is my vision that the people of the world put aside their differences and share their magic and not use it to help others." Ootah said warmly.

"It is time to go. Goodbye." Sakura said.

"Goodbye" Ootah said.

With that Sakura and her friends were being teleported to Africa. When they arrived they found themselves in a dark abyss.

"This isn't Africa! Where are we?" Kero said panicking. "did something go wrong while we were going there."

"I brought you here!" said a voice full of malice and hatred.

"The great evil!" Sun, moon and death said at the same time.

"Now you die cardcaptor" as he said that he summoned an army of minions to attack.

Sakura was outnumbered 1000 to 1. She had only time to scream as the army charged with bolts of magic raining down.

* * *

Cliffie... DUN DUN DUN DUN... Stay tune to see how Sakura fares against more then 5000 enemies. Meanwhile R&R... you know you want to!!!!!!!! 


	12. The enemy's move

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me… you know the rest.

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating so regularly. Its due to pure laziness, my holidays nearing its end and several other factors. I also needed the time to think on how I was going to progress in the story ultimately leading to the finale. WARINING: OOC in this chapter!

The enemy's move:

"Syoran!" Sakura gasped. Syoran had managed to deflect most of the bolts of magic using his sword snapping Sakura out of her fear induced paralysis.

"Sakura quick! We wouldn't be able to hold them back without your help!" Syoran said in ragged gasps. Fighting this many demons… it was going to be an uphill battle.

Tomoyo was holding back the demons using her recently developed powers. She was causing mayhem amongst the demons by raining hail down on them.

Yue was faring well holding them off with Kero by shooting out bolts of magic to fend off the advancing demons.

Sakura quickly sprung into action preparing to call on all her offensive magic at hand. "Windy! Firey! Watery! Earthy! Wood! Thunder! Freeze! Snow! Storm! Cloud! Sand! Wave! Rain! Shot! Arrow!" Sakura shouted. The cards responded instantaneously and proceed to knock several minions senseless.

"Sakura! Let me help direct the attacks!" Tomoyo shouted over the mass of noise.

"Go ahead!" Sakura said. She was winded after that assault. She had released all her offensive magic in one go. Albeit being more powerful now she still need time to recover. She trusted Tomoyo to be able to handle the situation.

Tomoyo's crystal glowed as she called upon its powers to assist her. Li also called upon his elemental magic to join the fray. Using her weather-controlling abilities she had manipulated the cards elemental nature to form a weather storm. It was truly an awesome sight, strong gusts of white snow with streaks of searing fire with tinges of buzzing electricity. The blue water had frozen to ice and fell freely in the form of arrow's and shot's combined assaults. The demons wailed in pain as the blows connected.

It was the unity of three forms of magic that had created this power. This was what Clow wanted to achieve. Unity of powers for the good of all.

The demons were dwindling. They attempted a counter-attack by launching balls of tainted energy towards the group but Sakura called upon mirror to deflect the shots back at them catching them by surprise and wiped out more of their forces. Soon the once strong contingent was no more. All that was left was a very angry great evil.

"As expected of Clow's successor." The great evil said calmly. "I never expected you to throw in northern magic with your western and eastern magic. I give you credit for that however I still will crush you."

"Stop!" Said a voice. Sakura quickly recognized it as clow's.

"You…" the great evil said furiously.

"Sakura quick go get life!" Clow said in his gentle voice. A door quickly appeared and they saw that it lead to Africa. "go now!" Clow said.

"How about you?" Sakura said panicking as Yue and Kero forcefully carried Sakura towards the door. They knew that that was what Clow would have wanted them to do and they trusted him.

"I'll be fine! go Sakura find life and defeat the great evil" Clow said gently. The last thing she saw was clow's smiling face and a flash of white before she landed in Africa.

CCS

Sakura was crying hard after the battle. She was tired of fighting. She just wanted everything to be ok again.

Syoran put his arm around Sakura in a comforting way. It was still awkward considering that he proposed to her the day before. Sakura was a wreck. She knew that clow had sacrificed himself again for her.

"_Clow will never be able to come back." Kero said sadly. "In the past he was still connected to this world by magic and could return when he needed to. He used the magic that allowed him to return to temporarily halt the great evil. I'm afraid that is truly out last meeting with Clow"_

Sakura sobbed hard after hearing that. She felt like it was her fault. If she was stronger she might have been able to stop the great evil.

Tomoyo watched her friend warily. Sakura had been sobbing for an hour now Syoran was comforting her. No matter what he tried to persuade Sakura it was not her fault she still cried.

'It is time to snap Sakura out of it' Tomoyo thought with determination. She walked over to Sakura. Syoran nodded after seeing Tomoyo's determined will. He knew that it was the only way to snap Sakura out of it.

"Get up Sakura" Tomoyo said.

"It's all my fault… if I've been stronger…" Sakura started.

Tomoyo slapped Sakura hard forcing Sakura back to reality.

"Sakura listen! Whatever happened was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done! Whatever happened already happened and it is best you look to the future. Clow gave up his bonds with this world to save you! He trusted that you could defeat the great evil. Stop dwelling in the past and drowning your self in sadness. CLOW IS GONE. There is nothing that can change that. What can be changed is the future. You can stop the great evil from ruining people's lives and I, Syoran, Kero, Yue and Clow believe that together we can stop the great evil!" Tomoyo said harshly.

Rarely has anyone seen Tomoyo display such ferocity. She was usually the mild and kind one. What she said was indeed harsh and blunt. It was the plain truth and it was just the thing to snap Sakura out of her despondent state.

Yue and Kero knew that Tomoyo's role was of a friend who had to sometimes force sense into Sakura's head. They knew that Sakura needed this and thus they said nothing.

Sakura appeared shocked at Tomoyo's outburst and mulled over her words. She knew Tomoyo was right and she needed to pull herself together. She got up and wiped the tears off her face. The great evil had to be defeated and this was no time to throw a pity party.

"Thanks Tomoyo, I needed that." Sakura said gratefully

"No need to thank me Sakura, now let's find life and defeat the great evil" Tomoyo said smiling. Syoran thanked Tomoyo with a smile for helping Sakura and she gained the respect of Yue and Kero.

CCS

"Clow did have a contact here so it is probably wise to seek this person and request his help." Yue said quietly.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"From what I remembered he is a great southern wizard. He will probably appear if he requested his presence" Kero said.

"You called?" a voice suddenly said. The voice belonged an old man well into his golden age. Though old his eyes showed an iron will and youthful courage. His clothes were made from white cloth and he seemed to radiate an aura of wisdom. Sakura could feel that he was powerful and wise.

"Ah… Meli (Just a random name) how long has it been?" Kero said.

"Too long Cerberus and Yue. Who are these young people" Meli asked.

"This is Sakura, successor of Clow" Kero introduced. "That is Tomoyo a fully-fledged northern witch. And the young man is Syoran. An eastern Wizard."

"Quite an interesting bunch you have here." Meli said thoughtfully. "Tell me, what is the purpose of this pleasant visit?" Meli asked.

"We are here to capture life" Sakura said.

"Life… I see. A great evil is arising and you will need life's powers to aid you." Meli said wisely. "However I think that you should at least get settled down in a stable house first." With that he walked towards his village which was only a short walk away. Clow had purposely led them there to meet Meli.

Sakura and the rest followed without hesitation. Upon arrival they were surprised at the peaceful and simple life the southern wizards led. They lived in modernized houses and they were a close-knit community. Sakura thought what would happen if the great evil was to win. These people will have their lives destroyed and this only strengthened Sakura's resolve.

Meli did a quick introduction and the people acknowledged their guests arrivals and treated them with respect. They were then settled into their huts which was surprisingly spacious.

After settling in Meli asked another question that shocked the group. "How would you like to learn southern magic?"

* * *

Yay I managed to write finish this chapter. Now I will pose a question.

Should I post longer chapters?

**Advantages:**

More content to read in a shot

**Disadvantages:**

Long waiting periods

I might lose the flow of the story and change it effect/

**Its up to you readers to decide till then R&R and give me inspiration.**


End file.
